project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Viridian City
Time for Viridian City, home of old men who like to waste your time on useless tutorials and mafia bosses who run Pokémon gyms in their free time! This city isn't anything special, really; the only free items you can find are the Potion in (R/B/Y) or beside (FR/LG) the Cut tree in the northwestern part of the city, and the TM for Dream Eater that a guy in the southwest gives to you (you'll need either Cut or Surf). Also, this city is the home of the last gym, a Ground-type gym run by Giovanni himself. You'll need all seven other badges to even be able to enter the building, though. Oaks Parcel After trekking through the difficult hell that is Route 1, go to the Poké Mart to pick up Oak's Parcel from the clerk. After delivering the parcel to Professor Oak way back in Pallet Town, the lazy old man who was previously blocking off the path to Route 2 will now let you pass... at the price of a tutorial. You are also able to now buy Poké Balls, Potions, and Antidotes from the Poké Mart after receiving the Pokédex. Head to the west to reach Route 22, a short little stub of a route that has some very good potential captures, or go northward to talk to that old man who needed his coffee. He will give you a tutorial about catching Pokémon and a TV to lug around before allowing you to go up to Route 2. Thanks, old man! There's also that aforementioned Potion in the top left corner of the city that you can reach if you go on the roundabout path that isn't block by a shrub. Later, after obtaining any sort of fishing rod, you can fish here to get a free catch. You can also try Surfing here to try and find something. Viridian City (after Blaine) Once you defeat Blaine and obtain the Volcano Badge, you can finally go into the gym to fight the final Gym Leader, but wait... what's this?! Giovanni, a Gym Leader?! Yeah, you saw it coming, but as long as you have a Flying, Water, or Psychic type (why wouldn't you?), the gym trainers will be a piece of cake. Giovanni is much the same, but you're probably best-off relying on your Water-types to take him out, as you have access to Surf by now, and Surf is super-effective against all of his Pokémon. Since Giovanni's team is so weak to the extremely common Water-type, you should defeat him handily. Viridian Gym Go to the Giovanni page for details about the Viridian Gym's leader, Giovanni (when the analysis gets completed) Possible Catches Fishing: Red & Blue: Old Rod - Magikarp (100%) Good Rod - Poliwag (50%), Goldeen (50%) Super Rod - Poliwag (50%) and Tentacool (50%) Yellow: Old Rod - Magikarp (100%) Good Rod - Poliwag (50%), Goldeen (50%) Super Rod - Poliwag (100%) FireRed: Old Rod - Magikarp (100%) Good Rod - Poliwag (60%), Goldeen (20%), Magikarp (20%) Super Rod - Poliwag (40%), Poliwhirl (40%), Gyarados (15%), Psyduck (5%) LeafGreen: Old Rod - Magikarp (100%) Good Rod - Poliwag (60%), Goldeen (20%), Magikarp (20%) Super Rod - Poliwag (40%), Poliwhirl (40%), Gyarados (15%), Slowpoke(5%) Surfing: Red, Blue and Yellow: None FireRed: Psyduck (100%) LeafGreen: Slowpoke (100%) References http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Viridian_City Gallery 720px-Viridian City FRLG.png Viridian City RBY.png Category:Kanto Category:Areas Category:Cities/Towns Category:Towns with Water Catches